


A Story Inscribed Upon a Goblet

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-04
Updated: 2003-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Necessity and ideals bring Draco and Remus together.





	A Story Inscribed Upon a Goblet

Remus lay on the floor of the dirty cell. He was tired of screaming, of begging, even of thinking. He understood why the Death Eaters might wish to kill him. But he couldn't understand why they were keeping him alive and well fed.

He had tried to find a way out for days, to no avail. There were wards that prevented the use of magic. The heavy bars were embedded deep into the stone. Not even with the extra strength he had before the full moon, he was able to pry them open.

The moon was his other problem. In three days, he would transform. Remus sighed. It wouldn't be the first time that he had to go through the transformation without the Wolfsbane potion, but after his year of teaching, Snape had provided it on a monthly basis. After four years, the wolf would be unleashed full strength once more.

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the wizard approach.

"Drink this," ordered the newcomer.

Remus focused on the goblet. He didn't need to be told what it contained. He complained monthly about the horrid smell of the Wolfsbane. He took the proffered goblet and drank the potion.

When he returned the goblet, he focused on the wizard. Again, he didn't need to be told who he was. The boy might have grown since Remus had taught at Hogwarts, but he could only be one person. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't tell anyone if you want to stay alive." With that, Draco left the room.

The ritual was repeated the next night. Remus was vigilant this time, expecting his visitor. He tried to talk to his former student, but Draco ignored him. The only words were the same warning he had uttered the night before.

The third night, Draco arrived earlier. He handed the goblet and waited until Remus emptied it. "Father is at home. They will come soon. They plan to take you to Folkstone. It's a town about twenty kilometres from London. They hope that you will kill as many Muggles as possible before you are put down. Once the aurors discover your identity, Dumbledore's credibility will be questioned. No one knows I gave you the potions. Attack the Death Eaters and escape." Draco sighed. "I know it's difficult to ask a Gryffindor, but see if you can think of a way to make it look like the wolf is still in control. I would rather not die because of you."

Draco turned around and left a speechless Remus in his wake.

* * *

After his little run in with the Death Eaters, Remus was again teaching at Hogwarts. This would be Harry's last year in school. Remus hoped that Harry would now be more careful that he had been, because the stakes were higher and so were the dangers.

Sitting at the teacher's table, Remus looked at the students who were arriving for the first day of school. His eyes fell on the blond Slytherin who had saved him during the summer. His Gryffindor instincts almost made him get up and confront Malfoy, but maturity held him still. There would be time for that.

The sorting was the usual ruckus. Dumbledore's speech was darker, clearly telling the students that Voldemort was back. Even the Slytherins stayed quiet throughout the announcement. The lavish food seemed to lighten the mood a little.

Throughout the dinner, Remus's eyes strayed over the Slytherin table. He had talked to Albus and Snape, but no one could understand the reason behind Draco's actions. 

At the moment, the blond was holding court among his Housemates. Draco seemed oblivious to the confusion he had caused, but Remus had seen the boy staring at the teacher's table from time to time.

Remus sighed. This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

First day of class and Remus was teaching double DADA with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Remus concluded that Albus was a sadist worth of the Marquis himself. 

The class went horrible. The Slytherins seemed intent on losing as many points as possible. They always stopped short of doing something that would gain them detention, but the tension between the two Houses was sky high.

When the bell rang, Remus said, "Mr. Malfoy, stay after class."

Draco nodded at the two boys that were guarding him. "He probably wants to discuss the points we lost."

Remus hid a smile. The boy thought quickly, just like the Slytherin he was. With a simple explanation, the newest Head Boy had assured that none of the Slytherins would question his meeting with the werewolf teacher.

Draco waited until everyone had left, before turning to his teacher. "You will speak to me about schoolwork or the Slytherins, nothing else." His voice was cold and it reminded Remus of Lucius.

"I just wanted an explanation. I mean if you want to help, there are other ways..."

Draco raised both his sleeves. "What do you see?"

Remus frowned. "Nothing."

"Exactly. I plan to keep it this way. I shall not drop to my knees and kiss anyone's robes. It doesn't matter if it's Voldemort's and my father's or Dumbledore's." Rage lit Draco's eyes.

"Voldemort and the Headmaster are very different. Albus is trying..."

"They are precisely the same. They are both prejudiced, manipulative bastards. The only difference is that at the end of the year I won't have to deal with Dumbledork. However, if Voldemort wins, I'll have to put up with him forever. I freed you because it needed to be done to keep the balance, not because I care about you or your friends. I shall not discuss this anymore." Draco left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

After that class, Remus had tried unsuccessfully to corner the boy. Malfoy was always surrounded by a crowd of Slytherins. Remus had even thought to assign him detention simply to get him alone, but in good conscience, he couldn't do that. 

Today, Remus had another problem. Snape had been called the night before and he wasn't back. This wasn't unusual. Voldemort's callings had become more frequent, but tonight Remus needed the first dose of his potion. In three nights, the full moon would be high in the November sky.

He walked slowly to Albus's office. He was greeted with lemon drops by a smiling Headmaster.

"Snape is not back, is he?" Remus asked needlessly. 

"I'm sorry, Remus. We might have to use the shack again. Maybe, I can ask Sirius to come and keep you company," Albus answered in a saddened tone.

It was an option, but the Wolfsbane was manna from heaven. Remus was about to agree when he thought of the boy he had been trying to question. "There might be another way. There is someone who can make the potion."

Albus was shocked at the news. It was rare that he was not abreast of such important news. "Just tell me who it is and I'll summon him."

Remus almost divulged the name, but thought better of it. "I believe he will be more cooperative if I ask him directly."

Albus scowled. He wasn't used to being denied anything, but he could see the determination in Remus's eyes. "Very well. Let me know if we need to make alternative arrangements."

* * *

Remus waited until lunchtime was over before approaching Draco. "May I have a word, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, Sir," Draco replied calmly.

"Please, follow me." Remus turned and moved toward his office. He could hear the swirling of Draco's robe, but no words were exchanged. 

When they finally reached the privacy of Remus's office, Draco finally spoke. "What do you want?"

"Professor Snape isn't available at the moment and..." Remus sighed. "...I was hoping that you...you could make the potion for me."

Draco snorted. "Why should I?"

"Think of the safety of the students. Please." Remus was not above begging, not for this reason.

"Not my problem. Go and cry to your beloved Headmaster." Draco was ready to leave when Remus grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what you want. There must be something that I can do, to repay you for this."

"Now, you sound like a Slytherin." Draco smiled. "All right, three days of potion for a month of personal DA lesson, one hour each day. None of that Defence Against you shove down our throat in class."

"What I teach is important," Remus snapped back with uncharacteristic anger.

Draco approached him angrily. "The only thing I need to know about a vampire is that I can kill him without breaking the law. All those details about capturing one are needless information. You should be teaching something that will keep us alive." Draco took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Do we have an agreement or should we start welding a cage?"

Remus grumbled under his breath. "Fine, we have a deal," he finally said.

* * *

Draco brought the finished potion to his professor's chamber that night. "You should drink it promptly," he said when Remus opened the door.

The werewolf smiled. "Those are the same words Severus used the first time he brought me the potion." Remus moved from the door. "Please, come in. It would be difficult to teach you anything standing here."

Draco went to the bookshelf and rested his book bag on the floor, while he looked at the titles. "You have a pretty good collection, but I brought something." He crouched down and pulled out two books.

Remus eyed them carefully and with longing. He ran his hand over the fine leather. "These are very ancient tomes, very powerful and very expensive."

Draco shrugged. "My father won't notice that they are missing. Will they do for our lessons?"

"They are more than adequate. Anything specific you want to study?"

"Not really. I just want to learn."

Their first lesson was disjointed. The two floated from subject to subject as Remus tried to gauge Draco's interests and knowledge. The next night, Remus presented Draco a curriculum that covered the rest of their classes. After reviewing it and making a few modifications, the classes started in earnest.

The third night, the class was cancelled. They had tried to meet earlier than usual, but between their schedules, they meet a few moments before the moon set.

"We can make it up, tomorrow," Remus assured Draco. "It's Saturday, after all."

The next morning, Draco waited to see his professor to schedule a time, but Lupin never appeared for breakfast. The Slytherin spent the morning in Hogsmeade, returning for lunch. Once more, his professor was nowhere to be seen.

Draco finished his meal with alacrity and went to Lupin's quarters. When no one opened the door, fear overtook him. Could something have gone wrong with the Wolfsbane? Uncertain, Draco magically opened the door and walked inside.

"Professor? Sir?" When he didn't get a reply, Draco moved further into the room. Only then, did he see the professor lying on the bed.

"Professor? Are you all right? Did something go wrong with the transformation or the potion?" Draco fought to keep his control. The thought of being responsible for someone's death was not as appealing as his father made it sound.

Remus raised his head. "I'm fine, Mr. Malfoy. Not all the changes are the same; some are more difficult than others." He rested his head on the pillow, panting heavily. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I am capable of conducting our class."

Draco neared the bed and stared at the man. Lupin's hair was sweaty and clung to his forehead. His skin was a sickly yellow. Black circles surrounded his sunken eyes. Draco almost felt sorry for his teacher.

Remus opened his eyes when he felt a ghost of a touch. Draco was looking at him with an indiscernible expression. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"You need some Pepper-Up potion and some food to regain your strength. I'll be back soon."

Remus was surprised by Draco's reaction. Yes, the boy had saved him, but Draco had never been nice. Too tired to even think, he waited patiently in bed until Draco returned. His student helped him sit and silently fed him, after making certain that the potion had been ingested.

When the plate had been cleared, Draco put it down on the night table. "I'm leaving you another phial of Pepper-Up. Take it tonight before the transformation. I told the house-elves to bring you a light meal around five. Make sure you eat."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, mother."

Draco recoiled. "I was just trying to be helpful. Die for all I care." He stormed off the room.

* * *

A week passed and Draco had not appeared for their lessons. Remus shook his head as he thought about the boy. Draco reminded him of Severus, or maybe it was a Slytherin trait to hide their feelings and to strike back when they were revealed.

After the wall of silence that had descended in class between him and Draco, Remus concluded that it would be up to him to fix things. At first, he told himself that he simply didn't like to fight with anyone, not even with a student. However, he had to acknowledge that he craved social interaction, and Draco provided intelligent and stimulating conversation. 

Knowing how hard it was to find Draco alone, Remus used one of the school owls to send a message. The message was brief and direct: 

_Come to my chambers at 7:00, tonight,_

_Professor Lupin._

Somehow, Remus thought that Draco would react better to an order than a request, and he wasn't wrong. At 7:00 pm sharp, there was a knock on his door.

Remus let his student in. "Sit, read the parchment on the table. We will practise the spells once you're done."

Draco didn't question him, but did as he was told. No wonder Snape was always barking at the students. Remus decided that he would need to revise his teaching style when it came to the Slytherins.

* * *

They had been studying each night for the past two weeks. Student and professor were now comfortable enough with each other to say what they meant and not what was appropriated.

"What's wrong, Draco? You've been staring at that book like you want to incinerate it," Remus said calmly.

"It makes no sense. Why is this spell considered Dark Art?"

Remus smiled amused. "You can make someone's brain explode if you cast it correctly."

"And that's good enough?" Draco exclaimed tiredly. "I mean, this is a very difficult spell, it requires an enormous amount of power. A First Year can obtain the same result with a simple 'engorgio' spell. Just enlarge the blood vessels in the brain and you have grey matter mush. However, the 'engorgio' spell is not catalogued as Dark Art."

"Think about it. If it requires so much power, then the wizard casting it has the knowledge and power to cast some other spell that might cause less damage. This has no other purpose than to hurt," Remus explained.

"That still doesn't justify its categorisation. You could charge the wizard who uses it with excessive use of power. You still don't need to make it illegal." Draco paced while he tried to work out his own argument.

"You're quite the devil's advocate. Are you planning to study law?" Remus was truly curious. The Slytherin never talked about the future.

"Father would kill me." Draco waived his hand. "But seriously, your argument would be valid if the Dark Arts had no other purpose than to cause harm, like you say, but even the Unforgivables have valid uses. What if you could have used the Imperio on one of your jailers? You could have escaped and neither of you would have suffered long term damage."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure that the Ministry would make an exception in that case."

"But what if you didn't know how to cast it? Or if you were afraid of using it? We need to study and understand the Dark spells if we hope to use them intelligently."

Remus looked pensive. He had never thought that these children might not understand these spells. "I guess, it goes back to power. To really use these spells, you need to be powerful. The more power you have, the easier you are corrupted."

"Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely," Draco recited.

"You're quoting Muggle politicians." Remus shook his head.

"Why is that strange? Because I'm a Slytherin, or maybe because I'm a Malfoy" Draco said irritated.

"No, because you're seventeen. I know that my friends and I would never discuss anything like that. James and Sirius were always talking about Quidditch and Peter-"

Draco snorted. "Nice friends you had."

"Sirius never killed-" Remus defended his friend on his impulse.

"Calm down, Professor. I meant Pettigrew. I've seen him this summer. He's a ghastly, dirty rat."

Remus closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "I guess he is, but he was the one we all trusted. I guess we proved that Gryffindors truly act on instincts."

"I doubt it's a Gryffindor fault. Sometimes, we just see what we want to see. Just take Professor Snape..."

Remus's eyes snapped opened. "What about Severus?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have no idea how Voldemort hasn't figured out that he is working for Dumblebore. No one questions his absences. When he returns, Potter looks at him like a mother hen. I guess Voldemort must want to believe that Professor Snape is loyal or he is totally mad, which is also a strong possibility."

"Anyone else might have noticed what you have?" Remus was worried about Severus's safety. If one boy had figured it out, how difficult would it be for others to do the same?

"The Slytherins will not report anything about Professor Snape. However, I can't guarantee anything about the other Houses."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you. This discussion has been enlightening."

* * *

It was three days before the full moon, and Remus and Draco had just finished their lesson.

"I have a proposition for you. If you continue to make the potion, I will continue the classes." Remus had thought about this in depth. Draco seemed to enjoy his company, even though Remus didn't quite understand the reason. In exchange, he wouldn't have to rely on Severus any longer.

"My, I might think that you actually enjoy this classes. After all, you already have someone to make the potion without a price attached to it." Draco was forever the Slytherin.

"Of course, there is a price. Severus is a Slytherin. His price only comes in a different form. He knows that no matter what I do, I will never be able to repay him. That knowledge is my price."

"There is a price because you assume that you owe him. If you didn't, then there would be none," Draco reasoned.

"Oh, but I am a Gryffindor. I will always feel indebted to Severus."

"And you want me to take away that pleasure from the Head of my House. He will be crossed with me. You know that, do you not?" Draco paused, debating the offer in his head. He did enjoy the classes and the time he spent with his professor, but to continue to associate with a Gryffindor and a werewolf was not smart. Then again, the smart thing would be to follow his father's lead and Draco wasn't prepared to do that. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

On December 12th, Remus entered his chambers to find Draco, sprawled in his couch, with a glass of brandy in his hand, and reading a book.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Mr. Malfoy," Remus said sarcastically.

"I brought you the potion. I wasn't about to wait outside and offer explanations to the people that passed by." Draco didn't stop reading.

"Of course, instead of returning later, you broke my wards, helped yourself to my liquor and read my book. Perfectly natural." Remus moved toward his student. His finger traced the spine of the book. "Lord Byron's poetry? I didn't think you were interested in Muggle poets."

Draco put the book down. "I love poetry. I read all of Shakespeare's work, Dante's Divine Comedy, Il Decamerone, La Chanson de Rolan, Beowulf. Father's library is full of the classics. Unfortunately, he considers everything after the 16th century to be too emotional." He raised the book and waived. "Let's not even discuss the poets from the Romantic period."

Remus pushed Draco's feet off the couch and sat down. "So your interest isn't limited to the Dark Arts. I'm glad to hear that." 

Draco sat up, and faced his teacher. His eyes were focused on some distant point. "I want to know...everything." 

"Knowledge is power," Remus noted.

Draco looked at his professor. "Yes, no, I mean...I agree that knowledge gives you power, but I simply want to know things. I enjoy discovering them."

"Knowledge for knowledge's sake. You're a strange Slytherin, Draco."

"Am I? Maybe, I'm just strange. No one in this school thinks like me. It's either Quidditch or Hogsmeade, or Potter-" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Have you thought that the other students are just as uncertain about sharing their personal feelings and thoughts as you are?" Remus suggested gently.

Draco scowled. "Why should they? I'm the one who is supposed to be incapable of independent thought. I'm the cold bastard. They all assume that I'll do whatever my father says."

"Trust me. Life as a teenager is never easy, even if your name isn't Malfoy." When Draco raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Just think, your name could be Potter or you could be a werewolf." Remus patted his back. "Come on, let's start our lessons."

* * *

Draco was the only seventh year Slytherin who had chosen to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. He had told his mother that he didn't want to return and spend the holidays fighting over his future. His mother had blessedly convinced his father to go skiing on the Alps, temporarily avoiding their problems.

On Christmas morning, Draco walked through halls until he reached Lupin's chambers. After the first time that he had broken the wards, Lupin had given him the password and had granted him access to his chambers. Draco smiled remembering Lupin's words: 'at least I won't have to reproach you from breaking in'. Knowing that his professor wouldn't get upset, Draco stepped inside without waiting to be let in. He momentarily froze when he saw Lupin's other guests. 

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Remus greeted him, trying to get the boy's attention toward him.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," he finally said. "Potter, Mr. Black."

"You know who I am?" Sirius looked at Remus. "He knows who I am."

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot. Draco won't say anything. Will you, Draco?"

"Who should I tell? My father already knows, and I wager the Headmaster knows as well." Draco shrugged. "I just wanted to give you this." He showed the wrapped package he was holding.

Remus stood up and took the present. Gently, he led Draco to the armchair. "You must stay while I open it," he said softly, sensing Draco's discomfort and ignoring Sirius's glare.

Remus unwrapped the present and stared at the three tomes in his hands. "These are...I can't accept them."

Draco smiled. "Of course, you can. I didn't steal them. Father knows."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "He agreed to let you give three priceless books to the werewolf he wanted to kill. Why don't I believe that?"

"I told him the truth, that I wanted to give them to a professor. It's not my fault that he assumed that I was giving them to Professor Snape," Draco said haughtily. 

"Severus would love these," Remus noted.

"Please, he knows all those curses, and its countercurses. Besides potions are his true love. I'm sure he'll love what I bought for him," Draco stated with certainty.

"You didn't give it to him, yet? I thought your sucking up had no limits," Harry told him.

"It's Christmas morning. Time to flame the Muggles and sacrifice the virgins. You know, all that joyful things Voldemort likes to preserve for the holidays. I'll have to wait when they are done with their killing get-together," Draco said sarcastically.

"How can you stand him? He's as annoying as his father," Sirius commented.

Remus heard the breath intake from Draco, and spoke up. "Draco is my guest, just like you and Harry. If you can't be civil, you'll have to leave."

"That's all right, Professor. I have better things to do than sit here with two Gryffindors. I'll see you tonight."

Remus smiled. Draco had paid him the best compliment from the boy's point of view. In Draco's mind, Remus was no longer a Gryffindor.

* * *

The first transformation of the year seemed more painful than ever. Remus didn't even have the energy to inform Albus that he wouldn't be in class. Instead, he lay in his bed, unable to move.

When the door opened, Remus expected to see Severus or the Headmaster. Instead Draco came in.

"Professor, you weren't in class. Are you all right?"

"Please, tell Albus... I need someone to cover for me," Remus said weakly.

"All right. I'll tell him and I shall be back promptly." Draco ran through the castle until he found the Headmaster and relayed the message. However, he refused to return to his class. Instead, he went to his room to get some Pepper-Up potion and returned to Lupin's chamber.

Draco went to the bed and sat next to his professor. He snaked an arm behind Remus and helped him sit up. "You need to drink this." Remus nodded and drank. Draco then fed and cleaned him in businesslike manner.

"You're good at this," Remus noted.

"I helped take care of Father, last summer. It was...quite instructive." Draco fixed the pillows and helped Remus get comfortable. "Why are you so weak? Is this normal?"

"I don't know. The first time it happened I thought it was a accident, but the pain is steadily getting worse." Remus sighed. "I don't know if it's related to the potion or just my body is getting weaker with each passing month."

"Maybe, we can modify the formula of the potion. Have you ever spoken to Professor Snape about this?" Draco's mind was already thinking about the potion and its ingredients.

Remus laughed. "No, I merely complained about the smell."

"How does it smell to you?" Draco asked curiously.

Remus answered promptly, and another question was posed. The questions came steadfastly. Draco took a parchment and began writing down all the answers. He stopped when it was time for lunch. Once more, he helped his teacher eat. 

"You should get some rest. I shall speak with Professor Snape about the potion." Draco's hand wavered a few centimetres above Remus's head, almost as if he wanted to touch him. Abruptly, he snapped back and left the room.

* * *

"Lupin, I'd like to speak to you in private." 

Remus smiled amused. Severus's requests always sounded like orders. "Of course, Severus."

They walked in silence until they reached the dungeon. When they entered the Potions lab, they saw Draco working on a potion. The boy never raised his eyes from his work when he greeted them.

"Why am I here? I doubt you want my advice on a potion." Remus asked gently.

"Draco and I have been working on the Wolfsbane. We studied the ingredients. We think that if we add some chamomile and St. John's Worth, use dragon's heart to bind it together, and take out the snake fangs, the potion will not only control the wolf, but it will also minimize or nullify the pain," Severus explained.

"Don't forget the orange peel," Draco put in.

Severus gave a suffered sigh. "Yes, Draco thinks that we should tamper with the formula to improve its aroma."

"Oh Merlin, yes," Remus blurted out. Draco chuckled.

"However, I'd like to point out that it's all theoretical. We have no proof that it would work," Severus cautioned.

"Severus, the transformations are getting worse. If they continue to worsen, I doubt that I'll be alive for long. I'm willing to take the risk."

Severus nodded. "Very well. We'll have it ready for the next full moon."

* * *

On February 11th, Remus found himself in a large chamber beneath Hogwarts. Albus and Draco were there as well.

"Severus was unable to come. Mr. Malfoy, are you still willing to stay down here? I could stay with Remus."

"I'll stay," Draco answered resolutely. "I need to see the process. If we made any miscalculation, the transformation itself might give me some clues."

"Albus, are you certain that the bars will hold?" Remus's first concern was Draco.

"Of course, it's safe. As Mr. Malfoy suggested, the cage is very wide. The space should minimise the discomfort. However, the bars are strong and there are magical wards as well."

"Very well. I will just go inside and we wait." Remus was thankful for the caring Draco and Snape had taken in conducting this experiment. The cage was twice as big as his chambers. The high ceiling gave a sense of spaciousness. When the gate slammed closed, Remus didn't feel the claustrophobic feeling that he had expected.

"I will see you in the morning," Albus said as he left the chamber.

Remus went behind a screen and took his clothes off. He wrapped the towel around his hips. He handed the clothes to Draco through the bars. "So what do we do know?"

Draco sat on the stone floor, near the bars. He focused in front of him and tried to ignore the sight of his professor, standing half-naked just a few centimetres away. "We can discuss the importance of freedom for the human psyche." He smirked.

Remus sat on the other side of the cage, careful that the towel stayed in place. "Very cute, Mr. Malfoy. Although I do have a tendency of ending up in cages, and you are usually there to help."

"Misfortune on my part, I assure you. Salazar must be rolling in his grave, knowing that a Malfoy is helping a Gryffindor," Draco said coldly, but his lip threatened to curl up into a smile.

"What bothers you more: that I'm a Gryffindor or that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked curious.

"I don't know, probably neither. At least, not anymore. You don't act like a Gryffindor and genetically you are a pureblood." Draco turned and looked at the other man. "Don't fret, if you give me time I can find plenty of reasons to dislike you. Your sense of style would be one reason."

Remus laughed. "Naturally, Mr. I Own The Latest Collection Malfoy would notice my clothing. Truth is, money has always been tight and I can't waste it on fashionable clothes."

Draco gasped and put a hand on his chest. "That's blasphemy. Nothing is more important than clothes."

"I guess-" Remus's breath itched. He fell on his side as bones stretched his flesh and skin.

Draco looked on, mesmerised. He could hear the change, bones crackling, shortening and lengthening to accommodate the wolf. The skin yielded to the structural changes that body was undergoing. It looked almost as if the skin would break from its tautness before snapping back in place. Fur began to grow at incredible speed. Within moments, an enormous werewolf stood where Lupin had sat.

Draco instinctually backed away from the cage. He never liked wolves. He remembered the feeling of helplessness and sheer terror he had felt when McGonagall had sent him to the Forbidden Forest. To have a werewolf in front of him was bloodcurdling. 

The werewolf stood still, staring at him. The yellows eyes seemed to burn into Draco. The Slytherin closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When he reopened his eyes, he focused on the wolf again.

Now that he was calmer, he noticed that the werewolf was still. There was intelligence behind those eyes. However, that was not a revealing factor since wolves were known for their intelligence. Looking closer, Draco could see compassion and understanding in the amber eyes. "Professor?"

The werewolf nodded, letting out a small whimper.

"Are you all right?"

Another nod and Draco let out a deep breath.

"Okay. That...that looked painful. Did it hurt?"

A shake and a nod. Draco frowned. He would have to phrase his questions carefully. "Was it as painful as before?"

The werewolf shook his head. Draco grabbed his parchment and sat back on the floor. "All right. Next, did it still hurt?"

Nod. 

Draco scribbled something down. "Does it always take this long?

The wolf shook his head.

"Longer?" Draco asked shocked.

The wolf nodded vehemently.

"Merlin..." Draco looked up at the werewolf. "I'm sorry."

Draco swore that the werewolf was almost smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Did you have less painful transformation?"

There was a pause, as if the werewolf was trying to think. Then he shook his head and howled.

Draco laughed. "I guess that counts as success. Maybe if we increase the St. John's worth and decrease the Aconite...I told Professor Snape that we should lower it, but no...he thinks that you'd lose control over the wolf. You're too skinny and we need readjust the dosage."

Draco looked up and saw that the werewolf was staring at him with what could only be described as amusement. "What? This was an experiment. I'm entitled to mumbling. Beside, you should be happy that it worked. I had plenty of rabbits for you to kill if the werewolf was in control," Draco said with a smirk.

The werewolf whimpered.

"Hey, it was better than you chewing on yourself. I've seen your marks and I'd rather see a few rabbits shredded to bits." Draco got up and dusted his trousers. "This is really uncomfortable. What do you say if I take you back to your room?"

The werewolf groaned.

"Oh, don't be a coward. Anyone sees us, I'll send them scurrying away. I'm Head Boy, after all."

Draco opened the gate. When the werewolf approached him, he ran his fingers through the coat of hair. "It doesn't feel as coarse as it looks," he remarked with almost scientific interest and began to walk with the beast at his side.

The corridors were empty. The only person they encountered was the Headmaster. "I take it that the potion was a success."

"No, I always walk around with a homicidal werewolf by my side," Draco snapped back, without thinking.

"Ten points to Slytherin for your potion. However, I suggest that you watch your tongue, Mr. Malfoy."

"You can always take the points off," Draco said uncaringly. By Slytherin, he hated that grandfather attitude the Headmaster used. Draco knew it was all an act.

"I suggest you hurry along. You never know when a student might be roaming the halls."

"You mean Gryffindors, not students. Goodnight, Headmaster." Draco turned his back on the old wizard and continued his journey to Lupin's quarters. 

The wolf looked up at the boy and could see that Draco was lost in his own world. His eyes had a glazed look and his fingers were carelessly playing with the wolf's fur.

When they reached the room, Draco got comfortable on the couch. "I'd like to stay. I want to see if there is pain when you change back and how you feel after the night."

The werewolf nodded. He went by the couch. He circled around a few times, before settling on the rug, in front of the couch. Both the wolf and the wizard fell asleep, waiting the sunrise.

* * *

Remus woke up on the floor. He couldn't even tell when the transformation had occurred because he had slept through it. He smiled: that was a welcoming change.

When he stood up, he noticed that Draco was asleep on the couch. Knowing that it was still early for classes, he decided to let the Slytherin sleep. Remus took a shower, and got dressed.

"Draco, wake up." Remus shook the boy, but Draco swapped his hand away.

"Go away, Blaise," Draco said in a sleepy voice and with his eyes closed.

Remus chuckled. How many times had he woken up Sirius and James, just to get the same reaction? A wave of nostalgia washed over him. Remus sighed and focused on Draco again. 

Remus thought back at his student years. Telling Sirius that he was late for Arithmancy class always worked. So, Remus tried a modified version. "You're late for potions."  
Draco sat up with lightening speed. 

Remus laughed. "I guess some things never change."

"That was evil," Draco mumbled as he realised where he was. "What? What happened with the change? Why didn't you wake me up? Did it hurt? How was the pain? I need to write this down."

"You need to breath first," Remus said gently. "I didn't wake you up, because I slept through it, which, I presume, means that it didn't hurt. Sorry I can't give you more details, but I rather enjoyed sleeping through it."

Draco got up, but he was still thinking. "Why would it hurt when you become a werewolf and not when the process reverses itself?"

Remus grabbed his student by the shoulder. "Draco, this was amazing. Better than I could have hoped for. Just take a break for a while. Go spend sometime with your friends. Enjoy yourself. Don't spend all your time thinking about me and the potion."

Draco stared at Remus. He could see the same humanity in those amber orbs. "I am enjoying myself." With that, he left the room.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight's ball?" Remus asked as Draco lingered in his room, discussing the importance of magical history on the current political climate.

Draco shrugged. "I don't care what the Headmaster wants. I'm not going to a Valentine's Day ball. I don't have a date and I'm not interested in dating anyone."

Remus laughed. "I doubt you want to stay celibate forever."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I'm gay and I doubt it would be appreciated if I went to the ball with another wizard."

Remus was suddenly uncomfortable. The only thing he could say was, "I see."

Draco eyed him warily. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't like homosexual either, I suppose."

Remus sighed. "No, that's not the case at all. I was the only gay person at school, or at least I didn't know anyone else. It's just...you understand how things might look if people found out about all the time we spend together."

"We're not doing anything wrong," Draco said casually.

"I know, but people might not see it that way. If your father found out..."

Draco looked intensely into Remus's eyes. "I wouldn't let my father hurt you."

"I know. You even risked your life to save mine and I'll be forever grateful." Remus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Is this why you never spend time with the other Slytherins?"

"When I'm not in school, I know a few places where I can go to pick up blokes, but in school..." Draco shrugged. "The boys only talk about girls. The girls are always on my case trying to fix me up with someone. And it's too dangerous to start testing the waters, so to speak. I doubt my father would appreciate knowing that his only son is gay."

"I think that if you don't go to the ball tonight, it would make things worse. Of course, you would also lose points."

Draco chuckled. 

"That's another thing. You and the other Slytherins have had a very cavalier attitude toward losing point this year. Why is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Promise not to tell anyone else?"

"You have my word."

"Since Potter always gets enough points at the end of the year to beat whoever is in the lead, we decided to run our own House cup. The house that had the least amount of points wins. You have to see the Ravenclaws trying to sound stupid to lose points." Draco laughed.

"And no one has noticed?" Remus was shocked and upset. Shocked that these kids felt that Harry would receive special treatment. Upset since they were probably right, since no one was aware of what they were doing.

"It's scary, is it not?" Draco made a face. "I thought that someone would pay attention. I guess they care even less than I assumed."

"What about Severus? I can't see him ignoring the Slytherins."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, he realised what we were doing after the first two weeks. He seemed to get a kick out of the idea."

"I see. It shouldn't..." Remus laid a hand on Draco's arm. "I'm sorry. It's not the first time that I see Gryffindors being favoured, but I guess now that I'm older I can appreciate the damage it has on the other Houses."

"It's fine. Really. We're used to it. There is no need to talk about this." Draco feigned indifference.

"All right, we won't discuss it now. We can talk about the ball. Don't you want to go and have fun?"

"Doing what? They are all going to dance. What do I do? Stand on the side and wish that I could do the same?"

Remus couldn't refute that argument. He remembered clearly how he was the wallflower, while James and Sirius charmed the Gryffindor girls. "I hope you change your mind. I would love to have someone to talk to, at least for a while. Who knows, we could sneak a dance or two?"

Draco laughed. "Right, I can just see us dancing in the middle of the Great Hall. I think we would save Voldemort the trouble of killing Dumbledore. The man would die of a heart attack."

Remus smiled. "Well, all right, so we wouldn't really dance, but I'd still like your company."

Draco got up and moved toward the door. 

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

Draco smirked. "I'm going to get ready. It takes time to look as gorgeous as I do."

* * *

The party was drawing to a close. Remus thanked all gods for that. It hadn't been horrible at first. Draco had kept him company, or more precisely, he had provided a live commentary, telling Remus all the latest rumours.

However, Draco had left about twenty minutes ago and Remus found himself hidden in the shadows once more. Remus reasoned that it was stupid and illogical to rely so much on a student, but really, what else could he do?

The faculty was nice to him, but they had nothing in common. They were much older than he was. Severus was the exception, but while the Slytherin had provided him with the Wolfsbane, they were not friends. Remus doubted that they would ever get past what had happened in school.

As the clock stroke the midnight, the students were sent to their dormitories. Remus breathed in relief and went back to his chamber. 

Remus froze as he opened the door. Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, lying back, one ankle resting on the other, propped on his elbows, his abdominal muscles contracted. The fire played a game of chiaroscuro on Draco's pale skin. The boy's eyes glistened, probably from staring into the fire. Remus realised how handsome the young man was. 

Berating himself for even thinking such a thing about his student, Remus closed the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked at him and smiled, looking even more gorgeous than before. "You promised me a dance."

Draco got up swiftly and brushed off his dress robe. "Would you do me the honour, Professor?" Draco asked as he extended a hand.

Remus briefly closed his eyes. He should say no. He should send Draco back to his room. He should... "I'd love to."

Soft music began to play as Remus began to lead. Draco pressed until their bodies were touching. He rested his head against Remus's cheek.

Remus inhaled sharply, before relaxing. His fingers were splayed against Draco's lower back. The rich velvet of the robe created a wonderful sensation under his fingertips, but not as good as Draco's lithe body pressed against his.

They swayed, following the hypnotic rhythm of the song Draco had chosen. They didn't speak, but they enjoyed the moment. When the music stopped, Draco gazed into Remus's eyes. "Thank you," he said softly. He kissed Remus's cheek and ran out.

Remus stood in the middle of his room, touching his cheek. He sighed. Merlin, he was acting like a teenager with a crush!

* * *

After Valentine's Day, the students returned to their routine, only to be disrupted again a month later. 

Word spread quickly through the school. Professor Lupin had punished five sixth year Gryffindors for a prank they had tried to pull against a fifth year Slytherin. Rumours varied depending who was telling the story, however the common themes were that the boys were going to be expelled, that Gryffindors had lost an astronomical amount of point or that Lupin had hexed the boys with the Cruciatus.

In the mean time, the teachers were in the conference room, after Dumbledore had called an impromptu meeting.

"Now, Remus, don't you think that taking off 500 points is a bit...too much?" Albus asked.

"Oh for pity's sake, why are we having this discussion? It's not like anyone cares about the damn House cup," Severus said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How can you say that, Severus? You know how important the House Cup is," Minerva replied.

Severus snorted. "For your information, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have their own cup and it goes to the House with the least amount of point."

Remus stared shocked at his colleague. "You weren't to tell."

"You knew?" Albus asked surprised.

"I noticed that the students were trying to lose points. I asked and I promised not to reveal the reason to anyone," Remus explained.

"Sweet Lord, Lupin, you would have kept your trap shut," Severus exclaimed.

"I gave my word," Remus stated calmly. "Besides, you didn't rush to inform Albus."

Severus smirked. "Seeing how things are going, either Voldemort takes over and the cup becomes irrelevant, or Potter wins and earns Merlin knows how many points. I was going to wait until then, so that we could annul all the points."

Albus thought about all that he had heard. "All right, those boys will have detention each night until the end of the term and they won't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. We'll invalidate the points and start over."

"What's going to stop the students from going after their modified version of the cup?" Remus asked quietly.

"I still don't understand why they did it in the first place," Minerva blurted out.

Sprout laughed. "My dear, I don't particularly care, but you must admit that Albus will give Potter whatever points are necessary to beat the other Houses."

"Possibly during the fest," Severus murmured.

"It's more than the points," Remus added gently. "Albus, they don't think we care. I heard those boys planning to give Margaret that potion. They were convinced that if they got caught, they would never be punished because she is a Slytherin."

"I wonder how they got _that_ idea," Severus said sarcastically.

Albus sighed. "Fine, you both made your point. We will work to remedy whatever faults you see."

* * *

The students were all present at suppertime, waiting to find out what, if any, punishment would be handed out to the five Gryffindor students. McGonagall hit her glass with her fork and quiet descended over the hall.

"As you probably know, five students tried to harm a student from another house. Professor Snape suggested that we take off a thousand points from Gryffindor, carrying the deficit over to next year." Albus chuckled and Severus glared at the Gryffindor table.

"Why does he do that? The students won't like you," Remus asked in a whisper.

"Please, grow up, Lupin. I don't give a flying snitch about what they think of me and it scares them into obeying."

"Still..." Remus didn't like the idea of being hated by anyone.

"All points have been erased and there will be no House Cup assigned this year." Remus barely heard the words, but the noise in the hall made him concentrate again. 

"It's not fair," Ron said a little too loudly.

"Mr. Weasley, at the moment, Gryffindor would probably win for least points. I doubt that you have anything to complain. However, I hope that without the competition, we can make the rest of the year more pleasurable for all. These are dark times and we should try to work as one." Albus smiled over his spectacles at the students. "It's time to eat."

Severus groaned. "If he thinks that his little speech will make a difference, he is mad."

"Well, we have to start somewhere," Remus noted.

"Why the sudden interest, Lupin? Is this because of Draco?"

Remus blushed. "I don't...I mean...we... How did you know that I'm gay?"

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "Idiot! I didn't mean that you're shagging the boy. I meant because he saved your life. And I've known since we were in school."

Remus frowned. "But no one knew."

Severus sneered. "You can't seriously believe that. There were a discreet number of gay students in our year and we kept track of the closeted students."

"You mean you..."

"Yes, I mean that I am gay. My lover can attest to that."

Remus almost fell from his chair. This was the most Severus had ever said to him and now he discovered that Severus was not only gay but had a lover, which shouldn't be surprising, but still..."A student?" Remus asked shocked.

"Dear Slytherin, no, it's not a student. For your information, I can apparate and meet him outside of school."

"Oh!"

"What grasp of the English language!" Severus stated sarcastically. "It's much better if we don't talk anymore."

* * *

"That was stupid. Don't you know the rules?"

Remus was amazed how Draco could always corner him alone, even right outside the Great Hall. "What rules would those be?"

"The rules that clearly state that a Gryffindor will never be punished for any trick played against a Slytherin unless it's in potion class, in which case the Gryffindors are responsible for anything short of premeditated murder," Draco said smartly.

Remus laughed. "I'm sorry. I must have missed that rule."

"So, you told them about our house cup." Draco leaned against the wall and feigned indifference.

"No, I didn't; I gave you my word."

"I see. Snape, then. He accepted the entire thing too easily."

Remus didn't reply. He was not going to lie, but neither would he accuse his colleague.

"You seemed uncomfortable during supper. What did Snape do?"

"You're too perceptive for your own good. But if you must know, Severus told me that he knew I was gay." Remus began to walk toward his rooms. He didn't need to look to know that Draco was following him.

"Was he making fun of you?" Draco asked thoughtfully. "He wouldn't."

"As a matter of fact, he informed me that he is gay and he had a lover."

"He told you that? You're having me on!"

"I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm betraying his confidence," Remus noted.

Draco waved his hand. "Oh, I knew he was gay. I'm just surprised that he told you."

Remus smiled. "Well, I had no idea. I can tell you that 'shocked' doesn't even begin to describe how I felt." Remus stopped and faced Draco. "Seven years of school with the man and he never said anything. It seems there were others as well, but I never had a clue."

"Statistically speaking you must have known that there were other gay students. I'm sure there are even now. I just don't know who."

Remus sighed and started to walk again. "Now that you mention it, I feel stupid that I thought I was the only gay student in the entire school, but back then, I was used to hiding. My homosexuality was something else that made me different. Besides, it's difficult to date when you can't tell the other person what you really are."

"What you are is a very intelligent, courteous and brave wizard," Draco said softly.

"Stop, Draco." Remus shook his head. "This can't continue."

"What is 'this'?"

"Us, whatever it's happening....I'm your teacher and-"

"And I'm seventeen. I'm an adult, and as long as you don't favour me in class, I don't see how what we do in private is anyone's business," Draco said with all the arrogance a Malfoy could show.

"I teach you advanced classes. We do nothing else in private." Remus tried to keep his voice down, mindful of the fact that students were still walking about.

"And here I thought we were friends. My mistake, Professor," Draco said coldly. "Goodnight."

Remus went to his room, still thinking about Draco. He should not feel anything for a student, but - as if saving his life hadn't been enough - but no, Draco had to be charming and intelligent and inquisitive. Remus sighed and resigned himself to another cold shower.

* * *

From his past discussion with Draco, Remus knew that it would be up to him to coax the boy into a new truce. However, he was proved wrong when Draco arrived the next night.

"I wasn't expecting you," Remus said, without getting up from his chair.

"I...I need to ask you something."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Draco was never shy. Annoying, arrogant, passionate, all applied to him, but shyness was not a Malfoy trait.

"I..." Draco knelt in front of his professor. "Spend the Easter holidays with me? We could go skiing in Cortina or if you'd rather go somewhere warm, we could go to the Caribbean."

Remus started laughing. This was the most absurd idea he ever heard and Sirius had provided his fair share of absurdity when they were in school. "Draco, you...this...Merlin, it's insane."

Draco stayed where he was, eyes pleading. "You know that I never apologise, never ask, and never beg, but please, come with me next week. I don't want you to stay at Hogwarts, next week."

Remus grew serious. He was starting to realise that this was not some teenager attempt at seduction. "What are you telling me, Draco? Why shouldn't I stay here?"

Draco sighed and rested his head on Remus's knees. 

"Draco?" Remus felt his student trying to find the courage within himself to tell him whatever he knew.

"All the Slytherins," Draco started tentatively, "received owls today, asking...no telling us that we must leave tomorrow for the Easter hols." Draco raised his head and stared at Lupin. "We never, ever celebrate religious holidays. Father has this exception for Christmas. He says it started as a wizard celebration." Draco rolled his eyes to express his feelings on the subject.

"I doubt that my father suddenly had a mystical revelation. Besides, we all got almost identical requests a day prior to the start of the hols. I don't know what they have planned or for when, but please leave."

"Are you going to be all right at home?" Remus asked worriedly.

Draco sighed. "I think so. It's only a week and I doubt that they are trying to mark all of us. I think that they are planning to attack Hogwarts. Tell me you'll leave during the next week."

Remus got up and paced. "You don't truly expect me to leave the students and the rest of the faculty," he said abruptly.

Draco neared the other wizard and put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "I know you're probably too noble and too Gryffindorish to leave, but I had to try." Draco spun the other wizard until they were facing each other. "At least, promise that you'll be careful."

Remus smiled. "Of course, I don't plan to die just yet."

"Good." Draco kissed Remus before his professor could stop him. "You can give me detention when I come back," Draco said as they broke the contact. "And keep an eye on Professor Snape for me, please."

"One day, you'll have to tell me what's your obsession with Severus."

Draco grinned. "I'll tell you when I come back. Promise."

* * *

Draco and Narcissa had spent the morning, waiting for news. Lucius had suddenly left the night before without explanation. Mother and son were too aware that something had happened at Hogwarts. The Wizard's Wireless had not aired any news on the subject.

"I can't take this anymore, Mother. I'm going there." Draco had lost his patience at the lack of news.

"That's utterly ridiculous, darling. It's too dangerous," Narcissa replied with a calm that she didn't feel. She loved her husband and wanted him back, possibly immediately.

"There is nothing dangerous. If father's...plan was successful, then I'll be welcomed. If not, I'll wear my uniform and I'm just a student on school grounds. Mother, I need to know."

Narcissa looked at her son. Her baby was a man and his plan actually made sense. Salazar knew that she was ready to go herself. However, Draco's presence would not be questioned. "Very well. Let me know as soon as you have news of your father."

"Of course, Mother." Draco kissed his mother and used the floo system to reach the Leaky Cauldron. 

Draco ran from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Even from a distance, he could see that there were too many people on the grounds. None of them were wearing long robes or white masks. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or afraid.

When he finally got inside the gate, he saw the bodies on the grounds. Draco almost threw up when he saw Pansy's oldest brother on the ground, chest ripped opened. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees, head down. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

Tears of joy appeared in Draco's eyes at the sound of Severus's voice. He ran to hug his professor. "Merlin, you're all right."

"I'm fine, Draco. You shouldn't be here," Severus said sagely.

"I couldn't...I needed to know. Have you seen Father?"

Severus shook his head. "He wasn't among the ones taken to Azkaban or in the injured list. We don't have a full list..."

Draco nodded. "I understand. What about professor Lupin?"

"He's fine. I think he said that he wasn't feeling well and he was going to his rooms." Severus finally let go of his student. "Go see him."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Draco walked as quickly as he could, trying to avoid looking at the bodies. Once inside the castle, he ran all the way to Lupin's rooms and burst inside.

As he entered the room, Draco saw Remus near his round table and pounced on him, locking lips before his teacher had a chance to protest. "You're fine...you're alive...Father...can't find him..." Tears and words were mixed with kisses and caresses.

Remus gently pulled the Slytherin away from him. "Come with me."

Draco was surprised when Remus led him toward the bedroom. "And they say teenagers aren't fond of foreplay."

Remus ignored the comment and opened the door to his bedroom. Draco gasped as he saw his father lying on the bed. "Remus?" Shock made him forget all about titles and propriety.

"I've done everything possible with counterspells. Potions could help, but you know how horrible I am at those." Remus went on to give a list of the curses Lucius had been subjected to.

"Okay, let me go down to Severus's office and I'll be back." 

Remus didn't question the use of the Potions master's first name. Instead, he waited patiently until Draco returned and began to administer the potions to his father. 

"Father, I'm here. You'll be fine." Draco kept brushing his father's hair, trying to ease the pain while the potions travelled through his father's body.

Lucius coughed. "Stop being melodramatic. It's obvious that I'm fine."

Draco laughed at his father's tone. "I see you _are_ feeling better. Father, listen to me. There are Aurors everywhere. We need to get you out. You can apparate home and then return with a house-elf. Scream and rant that you should have been informed as a member of the Board, that you shouldn't have to rely on my owl."

Draco got up and began to pace. "What else?"

"Do relax, Draco. I have been doing this longer than you have been alive," Lucius said patronisingly.

Draco glared at him. "Father, this is a little more serious than you think. If professor Lupin hadn't dragged you here..."

"Yes!" Lucius focused on the werewolf. "Why exactly did you save me, Lupin?"

"Your son has saved my life a few times and I'm just repaying my life debt," Remus replied calmly. He refused to let Lucius Malfoy intimidate him.

"Draco?"

"Not now, Father," Draco cut him off abruptly. "Your cane! Did you take it with you?"

"I found it," Remus said softly. "It's in the living room. I thought it would be incriminating to leave it on the ground."

Draco nodded. "What about his robe and mask?"

"I burned them," came the reply from the Gryffindor.

Draco smiled. "Thank you." He turned to face his father again. "I have an invisibility potion with me. Severus won't mind." Draco's smirk was mirrored by Lucius. "It will only give you about thirty minutes so you won't have a problem reaching Hogsmeade before you apparate."

"Maybe Voldemort should have asked you to do the planning," Lucius commented off-handed as he got up from the bed.

"Father, I suggest that you forget that name. Now, go home. Mother is going insane waiting for you."

Lucius drank the invisibility potion. He left the room as soon as he was invisible.

"Can I have my nervous breakdown, now that I know that the people I care about are fine?" Draco began to sob as soon as strong arms closed around him. "I was awake all night...I thought...you and Father and Severus..."

Remus hugged him tighter. "Shhh, we're fine. We are all fine."

"I...I..." Draco raised his head. "...want you." He closed his fingers behind Remus's neck and pulled him closer. Draco attacked Remus's mouth, physical closeness almost a necessity to dispel the emotional turmoil.

Remus surrendered to the kiss. He knew how wrong this was. Draco was a student and just hours before they had lost friends, but at this moment, the contact made him feel alive.

"Are you sure?" Remus needed to ask, needed to feel the words to relieve some of his guilty feelings.

"I've been sure for a while," Draco said into the kiss. "I want you to make love to me."

Remus groaned at the words. How long had it been since he had a lover in his arms? He had never dreamt to have a handsome man like Draco in his bed. But Remus didn't care about his lover's looks, no, he was falling in love with whom Draco was.

Draco pulled him toward the bed. "Don't think anymore. Just show me what you feel."

Remus almost smirked. He wanted to throw the boy on the bed, rip his tailor-made uniform off, and fuck him until they were both howling. But Remus had spent years controlling his wants and he would give Draco what his young lover should feel. "Take your clothes off."

Draco shivered at the order. Remus was always soft spoken, but this was a different person. Draco began to undress slowly, teasing his soon to be lover, his hands pinching his nipples, playing with his balls.

"I never said you could touch yourself." That voice again, dark, seductive and Draco was reminded that Remus was a dark creature, no matter how gentle he appeared. "On the bed, on your back." Remus took his clothes off before joining his young lover on the bed.

Remus planted butterfly kisses over Draco's jaw, nibbling on the tender skin. Remus caressed one cheek and noticed that despite what had happened, Draco was clean shaved, or maybe he just had little facial hair. Remus would find out later. Now there were more important things to discover.

"Rem-" The werewolf cut off the words with a kiss, delving his tongue deep inside Draco's mouth. He swept over Draco's palate, teeth, and tongue. Remus left no corner of the warm cavity virgin. By the time, Remus was satisfied with his exploration, Draco was panting.

"Have you ever bottomed?" The voice was next to Draco's ear, as teeth closed on his lobe. A hand was playing with the thatch of hair below his navel and Draco was already lost in his pleasure.

"Answer me!" 

Draco looked at his lover with gazed eyes. "Please..."

"That's not what I asked." Remus pinched a nipple to get Draco's attention. 

Draco swore. He needed all his concentration to stop his orgasm. He was only eighteen and Remus seemed to have grown an extra pair of hand, but Remus wanted an answer. He pushed himself enough to say, "I'm..." And it felt so wrong to say that he was a top. "...never bottomed."

Remus didn't give any reassurances. Instead, he settled himself comfortable between Draco's legs. He began to plant open-mouth kisses on the broad chest and wondered how long it would take before he would make Draco cum. 

Draco raised his hips, trying to get friction against Remus's hairy chest. He had never been so needy when having sex. He could usually stay in perfect control, but Remus...Merlin, he was an experienced man and that wonderful wicked tongue was proof of it.

Draco growled as Remus swallowed his cock. "God...so good...Remus...good..." The litany continued, asking for nothing, wanting everything. "Please, let me come." It almost hurt to appear so weak, but Draco didn't care.

"I'm not stopping you," Remus said softly, before he resumed milking Draco's erection. As he pressed his thumb against Draco's arsehole, Draco screamed and came.

Draco lay, regaining his breath. When he opened his eyes, he frowned. Remus was playing with the spunk on his stomach and that was just wrong on too many levels. Did the man know that it was proper gay etiquette to swallow?

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Remus told him when he saw Draco's expression.

"Not wearing any, if you haven't noticed," Draco replied aloofly. 

Remus chuckled. "It's a shame to waste all of this." He dipped one finger in Draco's come and used it to loosen the tight pucker. As he pressed through the ring of muscle, Remus felt his lover tense. "Relax, Draco, it'll hurt more if you're tense."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a finger stuck up his arse." Draco breathed deeply. He wanted to do this, but damn it was much simpler to just ram into someone else's body.

Remus lay down next to Draco, his finger still massaging his lover's body. "We can stop. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Draco grabbed Remus's wrist. "Don't stop."

"I won't." Remus kissed his lover gently as he wet two fingers and slipped them inside.

"Remus...it's too...talk to me, please."

"You're doing fine. I can't wait to be inside you." Remus murmured in Draco's ear. "You're so tight, I'll have to fight to stall my orgasm as your body grips my prick. When you relax, I'll start moving inside you, pulling out until only the head of my cock is inside you, and then I'll push back in. Slow. Excruciatingly slow."

Draco rolled his head from side to side. "Now, can't wait."

"Not yet, Draco. One more finger." Remus pushed inside, working three fingers inside the tight channel. "Soon, you'll be so wanting, your arse spasming to feel my prick. Is that what you've been wanting?"

"Yes..." The word more a breath than a sound.

Remus gathered up the cold come and lubed his engorged cock. He rubbed his thumb on the leaking head under Draco's lust-filled eyes. "On your knees. It'll be easier."

"You're mad if you think I'm moving." Draco pulled his lover on top of him and wrapped his legs around Remus's waist.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked concerned, but Draco nodded with certainty. Remus entered his lover's body with extreme care, ready to stop at Draco's request. And Remus was going insane at the slow pace he needed to set. It was too long and his body simply wanted to take without caring for Draco's needs.

"Move, Remus," Draco cried out. 

Remus didn't answer verbally, but began to pull out just as slowly. 

Draco lay silently for a few moments, letting his body adjust at the sensation of being filled so completely. Soon, the tender movements were not enough. He wanted more, he wanted to see his lover lose control and possess him thoroughly. "I want it fast and hard, Remus."

Remus froze. "I'm not sure..."

"Don't be afraid; I won't break. I want you to." Draco ran his fingers through Remus's hair. "Show me that you want me."

"Oh, I want you." Remus leaned out to plant a possessive kiss on Draco's mouth and began to pound into the lithe body.

Remus hoped that the house-elves could fix the bed, because he didn't think that it would withstand the intense coupling. However, it was not enough to make him slow his rhythm.

Remus licked his lips as Draco closed his fist over his own erection. He was so damn close, his stomach tingling and his balls drawing into his body. Draco's body spasming around him was the drop that made him spill his seed into his lover's body.

Draco sighed contentedly as Remus settled next to him. 

"Are you all right?"

Draco nodded. "You talk too much during sex," he said jokingly.

"And you babble like an annoying Third Year." Remus traced Draco's jaw before worrying Draco's lips. 

"What about you? Any regrets?" Draco asked in a worried tone.

"No, I'm just...I shouldn't feel so good when people died. Albus died"

Draco pulled his lover closer. "I didn't know. I didn't like him, but I'm sorry for your loss. You should have told me."

Remus shook his head. "I needed to feel. Does it make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. We'd better get up or I'll fall asleep."

"You're right. It's time that we see what's going on. Fortunately, many of the students weren't here and the others were safely staying in their common room." Remus got up and got dressed.

"Potter?" 

"He and Sirius went to the Ministry to have all charges against Sirius dismissed. The Aurors captured Peter," Remus explained.

"I didn't like the man." Draco approached his lover. "Thank you for saving my father's life. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," Remus said gently. "Let's go and find your father. I'm certain he is having the time of his life, screaming at the Aurors for not informing him."

* * *

Remus's prediction wasn't far from the truth. As Draco and he reached the courtyard, they heard Lucius berating an auror. The verbal dispute didn't last long as Severus approached the elder Malfoy.

"Let's go and see what's going on." Draco pulled Remus to where his father was.

"Oh joy, I have to deal with two Malfoy," Severus greeted them. "Why are you still here, Lucius?"

"I see you and Father talked already," Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes, I found his story quite...interesting." Severus stared at the werewolf, but Remus didn't react.

"What is going on, Severus?" Remus inquired.

"Let's see. Albus, Flitwick and Hooch are dead," Severus stated calmly, a little too calmly for Remus's taste. "Minerva locked herself in a room, having a nervous breakdown. She already owled her resignation to the Board. Sprout is at St. Mungo's. There are another five injured teachers and others are disappearing doing Merlin knows what." 

"I should have helped," Remus said ashamed.

Severus waved a hand. "Lucius, you need to get the Board on this. We need replacements. The kids will return tomorrow. I was thinking of having a school funeral on Tuesday. Cancel all classes until next week, giving the children the opportunity to attend private funerals. We need the Board's approval since there is no headmaster."

"We have a new headmaster. I want you to take over," Lucius informed his friend without fanfare. "I will get the Board to give you a blank approval for any professors you choose to hire. You'll need to appoint Heads for Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Severus shook his head. "I'll stay on as Head of Slytherin. The children have gone through so much. I'll have to look for a Potions teacher. We also need transfiguration, charms, flying, plus substitutes for the injured teachers."

"How can you be so calm?" Remus lost his patience listening to these two men. "Albus just died. Friends, colleagues are dead and hurt, and you just stand there making plans."

"Albus was the first to do what necessary. We have to keep the school going. The Gryffindors might whither in self-pity, but I'm going to make sure that Hogwarts is not destroyed by this," Severus said menacingly. "Now, you can either help or go cry somewhere else."

"Of course, I'll help," Remus replied affronted.

"Good, because I want you to take over Gryffindor. Your first job as Head is to convince that mutt friend of yours to take over Transfiguration. He can stay until the end of the term. We'll worry about next year, if he decides to leave at the end of the term."

Remus gaped. "You want Sirius? Me as Head of Gryffindor?"

"Look, I don't have time to repeat everything. Yes, I want you as Head of Gryffindor. And Black is quite proficient in Transfiguration. I need the best and I have a few days to find them. Besides, he'll know how to deal with frightened children."

"My, you're surrounding yourself with Gryffindors." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being a prick. It's really not the time. I'd like you to contact Terrence Higgs. He could take over flying. I saw his father's corpse. They will need the money. Also, Iris Parkinson, Pansy's oldest sister was the best in her year in potions. Their father was taken to Azkaban."

"That leaves us with Charms." Remus noted.

"I had an idea for that, but I'm waiting for an answer," Severus remarked. As soon as he finished saying this, he was assaulted by a redhead.

"God, I got an owl from here. Didn't say anything. Mum told me the family was okay, but I thought..." Bill Weasley kissed his lover, uncaring of the people standing next to him.

"I'm fine. Sinistra sent the message when we realised that we need a Charm teacher and we thought of you," Severus answered calmly. He kisses his lover's cheek to reassure him, before releasing him.

"I'm going to kill you. You scared me to death. I didn't know if you were alive and I got this message." Bill paused and took a breath. "Wait! You want me to teach. I do have a job, you know?"

"Yes, but I can promise you longer hours, lower pay and you get to share my bed."

Lucius, Draco and Remus stared open mouthed at the scene unfolding in front of them. Severus was calm and collected as if he were discussing the weather. The idea of Snape having a Weasley as lover was mind-boggling.

"Severus?" Draco said timidly. "You and a Weasley?"

Severus attacked without thinking. "First of all, it's none of your business. Secondly, from what your father has told me, your choice for a lover is even less socially acceptable in Slytherin circles than my choice is." 

Draco looked at Severus with hurt in his eyes. "I was just saying that I was surprised."

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco. It's been a very long day, I'm tired, and there is still a lot work to do."

"You're right, Severus. I'll go convene the members of the Board. I'll have the paperwork ready in a few hours. I'll need a name for the Head of Ravenclaw."

"I was thinking Bill, if he accepts the job. He was always more a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor, and he should be suited for those kids."

"Of course, I'll accept, Severus. Hogwarts is too important for the future of our world."

"Very well, I'll leave you to take care of things," Lucius said. "I'll expect all of you on Saturday for supper." He motioned his cane toward Lupin. "And I mean everyone."

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm going to your parents' house?" Remus had changed three times and considering he owned only three decent robes, it was a clear sign of his nervousness.

"Stop fussing. I'll go to Diagon Alley and buy you a robe if it'll calm you." Draco hugged his lover from behind. 

"I'm being an idiot. I saved his life and that's why he invited me," Remus said firmly.

"You know, you don't have to go," Draco said calmly. "Father is just trying to play games with us. I wager he hopes to scare you away."

Remus turned and caressed Draco's cheek. "I know, but I am a Gryffindor and I don't scare easily. Of course, I never expected to be invited to my in-laws so early."

Draco laughed. "Just don't tell my mother that."

Draco and Remus went to find Severus and Bill and the four used a portkey to reach Malfoy Manor. They arrived in the atrium and Draco led them to the formal sitting room where they found his parents.

"Darling, it's good to have you home."

Draco laughed. "Mother, I've spent most of this week at home."

"I know, but I miss you so."

Severus rolled his eyes. 

"Now, now, Severus, you know how much I love my baby. It's really good to see you, too." Narcissa kissed both his cheeks. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to have you in our house." 

Draco could see his mother cringe at the sight of Remus's robe and Bill's Muggle clothing. "Mother, they are both professors."

She raised her hand to her chest. "Forgive me, for a moment I remembered when we were students at Hogwarts. Of course, back then, Lucius would have hexed you both for simply looking at me or Severus." She sighed. "Things surely have changed."

Lucius rose from his chair and hugged his wife. "Narcissa, dear, I think Severus would be extremely upset if I started to harm his teachers, especially when one of them is his lover."

Narcissa stared wide-eyed. "That's why you were so fixated with those four horrible Gryffindors."

Draco began to laugh. "No, Mother, Severus and Remus aren't together."

"Remus?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son. "Since when do you call your professors by their first name? Well, besides Severus, of course."

"Since your son is sharing a bed with a professor," Lucius informed his wife. Oh, he wanted Draco to come to his sense, but his son would never listen to him. However, his wife was much more capable to get through to Draco or to scare Lupin to death.

"Severus, where exactly were you when this happened?" Narcissa stared at their long time friend. 

"Draco is old enough to make his own decision, even if misguided." 

"Misguided? I think that a professor bedding a student is more than simply misguided." Narcissa was ready to strangle all of her men, starting from her husband who had kept this a secret, moving to Severus, and finishing with Draco. Instead, she said sweetly, "Draco, darling, go wash up."

"Mother, I'm not a child. Why don't we have supper and forget all about my sex life?"

"Yes, supper for now. We can leave this for later." Narcissa took her son's arm and went to their dining room.

When they sat down, Draco managed to sit between his mother and Remus. He doubted that his lover would survive long sitting next to his mother.

"How are things going at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"We have a full staff, but almost none of the children stayed the past week. We will have the first real test on Monday when they return." Severus sighed.

"Don't worry." Bill rested a hand on Severus's arm. "Kids are resilient. We faced the same things seventeen years ago, and we survived."

Remus laughed sadly. "Some better than other. Not everyone could claim to be under the Imperio. Some spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"If you wanted me gone, you shouldn't have saved my arse," Lucius noted as he continued to eat.

"Your son would have been devastated if something had happened to you. I did it for him." Remus kept his eyes on Lucius. "If it were up to me, I would love to see you die painfully for all that you did to James, Lily, Harry and Sirius."

"Threatening my husband will not ingratiate yourself with us." Narcissa smiled falsely.

"I could have left him for the Aurors to find, but I didn't, even though it felt so very wrong. All because of Draco, and unlike what your husband has said, we were simply friends."

"Are you saying that you and my son aren't lovers?" Narcissa inquired.

"We weren't at that time. That's correct."

Draco groaned. "Why are we back to this subject?"

"Because my darling, your father and I didn't send you to school so that a professor could take advantage of you," Narcissa explained.

Draco snorted. "Mother, I was not the innocent virgin you make me out to be. And your noble speech would have a bigger impact if I didn't know that you and father were going at it when still in school."

"As you so elegantly put it, we were going at it for a long time, but our was a monogamous relationship and your father married me as soon as we left school." Narcissa turned to Remus. "Are you planning to marry my son or are you just having a good time?"

"Enough," Severus said calmly, but he obtained the silence he wanted. "Draco, you said you needed to collect some things. Go now and take your time."

"I want to stay; I'm not a child." Draco sulked.

"Draco, do as Severus says. I promise I won't let your mother kill Lupin," Lucius put in.

"Fine." Draco stalked out of the room.

Narcissa watched her son go before turning to the werewolf. "I've always let my husband deal with politics, but I take care of my family. You even think of hurting my son and I'll drag you to our dungeon and torture until you beg me to die. And at that point, I'll ask my husband and Severus for suggestions on new hexes I can try on you. Do I make myself clear?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I can guarantee that at some point I will hurt your son. I'm not his servant; I'm his lover. I want a relationship with him, and people in relationships hurt each other. " 

"Narcissa, Remus is right. Draco has made a choice and you have to trust him that he knows what he wants," Severus stated calmly.

"How can you be so blasé with my sweet baby?"

Severus chuckled. "Draco is anything but a sweet baby. I've watched him grow, Narcissa, and you know how much I care for him. I wouldn't let anyone purposely hurt him, but you know that some pain is inevitable."

"What exactly is your relationship with Draco?" Remus couldn't stay quiet. He had wondered if they had been lovers, but he somehow doubted that Severus would have bottomed for Draco.

"He is my godson, Lupin. I never made it a secret, but I didn't publicise it either." Severus smirked at the shocked expression on the Gryffindor's face. "Now, are we going to play nice and let Draco make his own decision."

Lucius sighed. "Narcissa, dear, we have to listen to Draco. As much as I'd like to stop things right now, I doubt our son would agree with us."

"I got everything," Draco announced as he returned. "Everyone alive?" He immediately walked to Remus's side.

"We're just fine. Don't worry," Remus reassured him.

"Liar." Draco smiled brightly. "But you are alive so things can't be that bad. Mother, Father, are you all right with this?" he asked. His parents meant the world to him and while he would fight them on this, he really wanted them to accept Remus.

Narcissa got up and hugged her son. "I love you and I want you happy. He hurts you and he's dead."

Draco grinned. "I can live with that."

* * *

"How does it feel to be a full wizard?" Remus asked while lying in bed with his lover.

"Freeing. I can finally make all my own decision." Draco played with Remus's chest hair.

"You have a brand new life ahead of you. I hope you don't forget me," Remus teased, but Draco heard the note of worry.

"Difficult to do when I plan to spend every night in your bed." Draco rolled over until he was lying on top of Remus. "I'm going to do research for the Ministry. Many of the experiments can be conducted right here. I doubt Severus would forbid me to use the potions lab. Therefore, you're stuck with me."

"I couldn't think of a better threat."


End file.
